mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hegemony vs. Allies
I'm the EF Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) No claims yet please. "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 15:10, February 14, 2014 (UTC) The Colonies Hey everyone. MP wanted to remind you that even though they are not mentioned here, the Colonies from the book are still mentioned and very much a real battlefield possibility. Oh and FYI, I take China. Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 14:33, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Algorithm Location Location goes by the location of the nearest large concentration of troops. *Defending nation: at heartland: +5 *On the border +4 *A city close to the border +3 *Far from the border +2 *Opposite side of nation +0 *No former presence +0 (you have to have troops in the location before the attack) You can only have one; it will be of the Leader nation closest to the area. Power Aerial assault is tangent with location. For the attacker, your aerial power must be close enough to the location of attack, with your land nearby for the planes to return to. Naval assault is only applicable when attacking a coast. Land assault is also tangent with location. No requirements for land assault other than being somewhat near to the border. *Large aerial assault capability +3 *Large naval assault capability +3 *Large land assault capability +3 *Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) *Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) *Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) *Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. Power is averaged in a coalition war. '''Ahem: from now on, Power will work as a MULTIPLIER to development. You can increase your power, too, through development.' Industrial Strength *UNNA, EF, China, Brazil, Japan: +5 *India, Soviet Union, Australia, South Africa : +4 *HIC, Egypt, Israel Algeria: +3 *rest of Europe, Ethiopia, South America, Morocco, : +2 *Everyone else: +1 Industry is added up for all participants in a war. Scores will be changed over time. Development *Military and Economic: Power x # of turns of development in that past 10 years (20 turns) *Infrastructure: Power x # of turns of development in that past 10 years (20 turns) (defender only) Nuclear Weapons *+7 if major city is destroyed *+7 for first nuclear attack *+6 if minor city is destroyed *+5 for retaliatory attack *'+10 for the first nuclear attack ever' (can only be used for the first use of a nuclear weapon) *(Stacks) Chance *The last digit of each editor's edit count. In case of PC-NPC war, NPC automatically gets 5. Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +2 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 4 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 4 *Aiding an Ally: + 5 *Pre-emptive Strike: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: + 6 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 6 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 6 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +7 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 9 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 10 *'Modifiers': *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 3 *Democratic government supported by people: + 4 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 5, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 5 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: chance below 1, lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -5 *Fighting Guerilla War: -5 attacker, + 1 defender *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility *'Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!!' *'Lead nation's motive, not average.' Population *Greater than 100 million +20 *Greater than 50 million +15 *Greater than 30 million +10 *Less than 30 million +5 *Larger than opponents: + 2 *2x size of opponent's: + 5 *5x size of opponent's: + 10 *10x: +15 *Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +20 *'ONLY of the leading nations' Allies *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 3 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *'Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid' Recent Wars *Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -4 *Military aider: -2 *Supplier: -1 Results The equation for gains from war algorithms is (p)*(1-1/(2x)), where x is the number of the years the war goes on and p is the amount of territory determined by the algorithm ((y/(z+y))*2)-1 where y is the winner's score and z is the losers). So if your war lasts one year, you only get 50% of the territory, but if you let the war last five years, you get 90% of the territory. The minimum amount of territory you can win from an algorithm is 1%, otherwise it is a percentage of the loser's territories to two decimal places e.g. 13.69% not 13.69242%. A great calculator for this is http://web2.0calc.com/ you just copy and paste the equations into the box and replace the letters with the numbers for that specific war. And then you just copy the answer to the main page. Or folks, just use Google. Their automatic calculator is a great aid in working out all this. There will be on algo per phase/front of the war- NOT PER BATTLE, and ONLY for MAJOR wars. If a certain war appears Implausible or otherwise, the mods reserve the right to change the amount of land gained. The Map The map looks really messy, I can't make out the countries of the map game. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC)